1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to, among other things, a system and method for transmitting vehicle information to an occupant communication device (OCD) in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
The use of portable communication devices in a vehicle has become widespread. Such devices may be used while the vehicle is being driven. Often times, the driver may be distracted and take his/her eyes off the road while trying to control the communication device. This condition may increase the risk of driving accidents.